Wonderland Gone Awry
by Miki Yi
Summary: Ciel wakes up to find himself in Wonderland, but it's not the wispy fairytale he knows from the books. It's a land full of ukes, semes, cosplayers and nekos? What will happen to our young "Alice" when all of Wonderland is out to seduce him? AU Hell Yeah:


**Hey~ This idea came to me randomly during school one day and... here's the result. This chapter is short because it's the intro but the others will indeed be longer. :)**

**T for this chapter, the rating will change it laters for yaoi obviously.**

**Crossover with: Kuroshitsuji, Ouran, Shugo Chara, Pandora Hearts, and others to be decided later.**

**One last thing... To anyone who reads my other fics: SORRY! T^T I am such a procrastinator and I have yet to start any new chapters. I promise I'll try to update soon!**

**Now, on with the fic~**

* * *

The air felt cool. Not in a terribly cold way, but in such that you could feel the sun shining down on your face, a slight breeze ruffling your hair. It felt so wonderful; to just lie there and soak in the sensation. The air smelled sickeningly sweet of flowers and... a hint of cake? But it really didn't matter did it?

Ciel Phantomhive breathed in deeply and smiled. This was a perfect day. It wasn't cold nor hot, and... WAIT! Since when did the manor let in a draft? Unless Sebastian had opened a window. But today's dessert was not cake, it was chocolate crepes. So... why did he smell cake?

And what was that... tickling on his arm?

Ciel was terribly confused and furrowed his eyebrows. Why couldn't he just get some damn sleep?

He snuggled into his covers... or at least he was going to until he couldn't seem to find them with his hands. So he opted to turn over and curl into a ball. But, it was much easier to scrunch his legs up to his chest than normal.

Mentally shaking his head, Ciel continued to call upon sleep.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" asked a hushed voice.

"Hopefully soon. I can't wait much longer," breathed another.

Ciel was furious. Who dare interrupt his sleep? He was the master! It most certainly did not work that way.

The two voices seemed to chat for quite awhile, until they were carried off by the wind.

The bluenette smiled. Finally, he could sleep.

Or not. As there was so much more tickling on his arm. Tired, confused, and irritated, Ciel opened his eyes.

"What the-" he started as he rubbed his eyes. Surely he was dreaming, but even _he_ could not conjure up such things in his mind.

He sat, dumfounded in the middle of grass. No, not his grand canopy bed, but a field of green. He was surrounded by flowers, most of which he did not recognize. There was a black and grey striped tulip, vibrant rainbow lily... flower colors that simply did not exist. The sky above him was a light cottoncandy pink and the clouds puffy, white marshmallows. It seemed that he was in a clearing, as surrounding his patch of grass was a forest of emerald green trees. It was, simply put, beautiful. But, not real. These things did not exist.

Ciel stood up, only to fall onto his knees. "What?" he asked no one in particular. He glanced down at himself and screamed. Clad in a baby blue baby doll dress, complete with pale lemon yellow frill and white lace, white and pale lemon thigh highs with lacing and ribbon, and pale blue high heeled Mary Jane's, he was sure to look like a complete Lolita! And... oh God. He threw his hands onto his head. Yes. There on his head was a giant ribbon, and from what he could feel, had lace trimming. What color it was, was a mystery.

"Who the hell did this?" He shouted in embarrassment at the light pink sky. Surely he had been kidnapped if this was not a dream. After all, this did not _feel_ like a dream. The feeling of wearing a dress and the vividness of the details around him proved that.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Said a wispy voice that flowed around the forest clearing.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"The 'Cheshire Cat' is my most commonly known name." the voice replied like velvet.

"Nonsense!" Ciel yelled. "Show yourself."

"This is none other than they infamous Wonderland. Welcome, we have been waiting." The voice continued, clearly ignoring Ciel's demands.

"Who's 'we'?" Ciel asked.

The voice chuckled. "Now surely you know of the White Rabbit and Dee and Dum. We're all very impatient people, 'Alice'. Don't keep us waiting."

"What are you babbling about?" the young Phantomhive asked more fiercely. But, the voice did not return.

And then he saw it, a white blur racing past him. 'What is that?' he thought. Not knowing where in the world he was or what he was supposed to do, he started chasing it.

He ran past the wild flowers and right up to the edge of the forest. "Wait!" he yelled.

The white stopped and Ciel gasped. Was that... the White Rabbit?

* * *

**So I have no idea if this is a good start or not... but it's all I could come up with. Hope you liked the intro~**

**Review PLEASE. I don't know if anyone actually *likes* this idea so...**


End file.
